close to death
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Mikayla and Brady were hanging and talking in the throne room when Tristan came busting in all looking upset because Mikaya hanging around Brady . Tristan and Brady get into a huge fight ending Brady badly inquired and close to death while Tristan get thrown into the dungeon by Boomer , Mason and Mikayla. Brady fights for his life. (Brakayla )
1. an

My very first Brakayla fanfic first chapter coming soon.


	2. the fightBrady hurt

**mikayla p.o.v (in the throne room) **

I'll was Sitting down on Brady throne who Sitting down on the couch signing Holding his Guitar tightly "So when is the great Tristan coming "Brady said not in the mood oh yeah Tristan Coming to visit today "he should be here soon my king Are you okay "I said sitting up a little bit looking at Brady worried a little "Yeah Kayla I'm fine "Brady said using his nickname he gave me "okay my King "I'll said leaning back closing my eyes but opened them Again when I'll heard Brady play his Guitar humming 'live like kings ' with his eyes closed tightly I'll watched him with a smile on my face "Kayla I'll can feel you watching me "Brady said with his eyes still closed tightly "uhhh"I'll said blushing while rubbing my neck before the door to the throne room was busted up making me and Brady jump up looking at the Person who did it

* * *

**Brady P.o.v**

The door's to the throne room busted opened and in walked Tristan Aka Mikayla boyfriend who looked very Angry "Tristan your here "Mikayla said making her way over to Tristan "yes and why are you with this so called a king "Tristan said making me Glare a little How dare he called me that "because he's my Friend and I'm his guard "Mikayla said sticking up for me making Tristan growl "well you can't hang out with him anymore "Tristan said making me grab him by the collar of his shirt How dare he talk to a Women Like that "You are not her boss "I'll said punching him hard in the face making him stumble back "Yeah so what "he said kneeing me in the gut making me gasp falling to my knee's "She think's your immature I'll mean isn't that why you left "Tristan said kicking me in the face making me yelp in pain Tristan Laughed as I'll got up from the ground with a look of Angry written on my face "Mikayla Leave right now "He said to Mikayla who shook her head with her Machete in her right hand Tristan Growled again running at Mikayla only to be tackled to the ground by me "Don't you ever think about attacking her do you here me "I said punching him in the face before Yelping in pain as Tristan Stabbed me in the side making me fall to the side Tristan got up from the ground Holding his bloody pocket knife "Fight me like a man King Brady come on "Tristan said kicking me in the side making me cry out before Bitting his leg Making him fall backwards onto the ground I'll slowly got up holding my bloody side before grabbing Tristan by his shirt collar again thrown him into a wall "Okay let's Play your highness "Tristan said whipping his mouth before running at me tracking me into a wall which broke when my back meet the bricks "You may be the king but I'm Mikayla Boyfriend "Tristan said trying to Punch me but I'll dodged it by Moving out of the way "Kayla Diverse better than you "i said kicking him in the gut only to be slashed by his knife on the arm Tristan walked over to Mikayla who looked super angry at him "awww don't worry he won't Be B-"Tristan said only to get cut off by me Tackling him over the Edge "BRADY "Mikayla said as me and tristen rolled down the rocky hill Tristan Grabbed his pocket knife that was beside him "Ughh that hurt "He said laughing as I'll slowly got up pain hitting my legs "don't you know how to listen " Tristan said Limping over to me "Shut up "I'll said bloody forming in my mouth Tristan Stabbed me in the stomach making me fall on my knees bloody falling out of my mouth "NOOOOOO"Mikayla screamed as Tristan pulled his knife out of my stomach and I'll fell back backward's on my back Tristan Laughed at me but I'll kicked into the rocks Knocking him out cold My vision began to Blur "Brady Hold on I'm coming "Mikayla said as i'll groaned in pain laying on the ground in my own pound of blood with a frown on my face

* * *

**Mikayla P.o.v**

I'll ran outside of the throne room as fast as I'll can to find my Dad , Boomer anyone I'll don't care as long as we make it in time to say Brady "DADDY , BOOMER ANYONE HELP"i'll yelled as i'll ran faster to where Brady was laying in his own blood "Baby-girl what's wrong "My dad said grabbing me by the waist "Brady...hurt...fight...badly...Tristan "I'll said between breaths "what "My dad as Boomer walked over to us eating a banana "what's going on "Boomer said looking at me and my dad "Tristan was being rude to me so Brady punched which turned into this really big bloody bath...Tristan hurt Brady really Bad "I'll said making my dad and Boomer eyes widen "WHAT"boomer yelled dropping his Banana "Dont Panic okay Boomer Go get some Guards , Mikayla go to Brady and make sure he is still alive and I'll go get the Doctor's "My dad said making me and Boomer nodded before we All ran our separate way's 'Brady you better still be Alive or else i'll bring you back and kill you again 'I thought before running down the trail that leads to Brady "Come Mikayla run faster "I said to myself as I'll finally made it down the trail breathing hard I'll saw Brady laying in the sand not moving while Tristan was by his side about to stab him again but I'll threw my Machete which cut his hand badly Tristan Glared at me getting up only to be knocked back down by Brady who tried getting up but fell back down screaming "Weak "Tristan mumbled only to get hit in the face by a rock out of nowhere "Take that "Boomer said with 5 guards behind him Tristan Groaned before running away making Boomer and the guards run after him Brady gagged up blood making me run over to him "Brady hey hey It's me "I'll said placing him in my arms Brady looked at me with half closed eyes "K-kayla "He said weakly making my heart break "yeah it's Kayla ..Brady just keep your eyes opened for me "I'll said brushing my hand over his now bloody hair Brady eyes closed before he went limp in my arms "No come on Brady Plz don't leave me "I cried in his shoulder before Holding him tighter when he moved a little in my arms "MIKAYLA "my dad yelled running over to me with Paramedic's behind him "Hey Baby girl they need to take Brady so they can help him "My dad said slowly removing my arms from around Brady "O-okay "I'll said slowly getting up as the Medic took Brady away "Plz be okay "I said looking up at the sky Before my dad took me back to the castle so we can get cleaned up well mostly me because i'm covered in Brady blood

* * *

A/N : Here the first chapter of my Close to death


End file.
